


Memories

by imagineteamfreewill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Female Reader, Established Dean Winchester/Reader, F/M, Fear of Flying, Flying, Reader-Insert, they're going to a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: The reader and Dean are flying to an old friend's wedding and she has to calm him down during the flight.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally published on my tumblr account of the same name on November 7th, 2014 and was edited on April 14th, 2017.

“Dean. It’ll be fine,” you say for what seems like the millionth time. “We haven’t even taken off yet.” Nonetheless, Dean kept on bouncing his leg, his eyes screwed shut. He was mumbling the words of the Styx songs you’d been listening to on the way to the airport, the lyrics barely audible under his breath. You rolled your eyes and went back to reading the magazine you had brought along for the trip. Sighing, you flipped through the pages, trying to find something even remotely interesting.

“The pilot asks that you turn off all large electronic devices at the time. Smaller devices may be turned off or put on airplane mode. Our flight attendants will be passing by shortly to check that everyone has buckled their seatbelts. We will be taking off within a few minutes. Thank you again for flying Southwest Airlines,” said a voice over the intercom. Two flight attendants dressed in navy blue were doing a demonstration in the aisle, showing the other passengers how to use the life vests and oxygen masks. That was just as uninteresting as the magazine.

“Dean,” you whispered, receiving a glare from the flight attendant nearest to you. “Dean,” you repeated. “Look at me.” He reluctantly did so, and when his eyes met yours you could see the panic in them. “When I was little,” you began. Dean’s eyes grew wider, more out of surprise than fear. You never talked about your past, and he knew that. It was too painful. You swallowed and continued.

“When I was little, I went on planes all the time. I would fly all over the country with my parents. My— My mom, especially. She would always hold my hand during take-off, and she would tell me stories and sing lullabies to keep me calm. I remember her singing ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’ on one particular flight.” Just thinking about your mom made your throat close up and your eyes burn with unshed tears. Dean grabbed your hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the back of it. You knew he was trying to be comforting, but the gesture only made you sadder. The demon that had killed your parents when you were a teenager had left you with a nasty scar there. A thin white line was all that remained, but it was a constant reminder that the past could not be changed.

“Hey, Y/N?” Dean asked, his voice unusually unsure. You shook off the memories and looked up. “I’m proud of you,” he told you. You must have had a confused look on your face because Dean continued. “It took a lot to tell me that, thank you.” You gave him a small smile and looked down at your hands.

“I’m sorry, I just…” You trailed off, thinking of your parents.

“No worries, Y/N. Are you excited for the wedding?” You tore yourself from the past again, trying to stay focused on the future. It normally wasn’t hard.  _Maybe flying wasn’t such a good idea,_  you thought. “Y/N…”

“I’m here,” you replied. Dean repeated the question and you forced a smile. “Yeah, of course I’m excited! It’ll be so good to see Jessie again.” You began to talk about the wedding, parroting back to him what your friend had told you while she was planning it.

“Do you remember when we saved her from that werewolf? What she said afterward?” he questioned when you’d finished, a wide smile tugging up his pink lips. You laughed at the happy memory and freed your hand from his to brush hair out of your eyes

“ _‘I hope you didn’t get my new boots dirty!’_ ” you laughed fondly, remembering what Jessie had said all those years ago. And it was true, she had gotten new boots, and she was delighted to find out that they, in fact, had not gotten dirty in the fight.

The plane began to take off, and the noise from the engines overtook all the thoughts in your brain. Dean’s hand gripped yours again and you squeezed it tightly, reassuring him that you were there. His face had grown pale and he looked straight ahead. You leaned over, pulling him down slightly so you could sing into his ear. You sang through all his favorites, and you could feel him relax as his grip loosened. Once the noise had died down and you were at a level altitude, Dean squeezed your hand in affection.

“Thank you, Y/N,” he said, sighed. “I guess sometimes you just need a friend.”

“I guess so,” you replied, smiling up at him. 


End file.
